iPod Shuffle Challenge: Jonas Edition
by luvjonasbros
Summary: Shuffle Challenge, but with all kinds of couples. Full length one-shots, not drabbles. rated T just incase. Please Read. *Chapter 2: Turn Right- Nacy. After getting into an argument with Nick, Macy realizes maybe LA isn't the best place for her.
1. Chapter 1: New Classic

_Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, I've been super busy, but good new is: I AM NO LONGER A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT! Yup. i graduated now on to San Diego State! I took on this challenge after reading .Toasted. wrote some full lenght one shots on this challenge about Macy, so if she's reading...Thank you for the inspiration!. _

_Everyone mentioned in this story is kinda OOC especially Joe and Nick, so just a heads up!  
Disclaimer: Don't own Jonas, or Jonas LA, or any of the character mentioned...sad day =(_

* * *

New Classic One-shot

Couple: Kacy

"_Nothing was true, until I met you, no one else I see, the one that sees me for what I can be, in everything you do"_

He knew he wasn't the smartest of the Lucas boys, or the best looking, but he always knew he would be the oldest, yet his brothers always told him he shouldn't be. They always told him he didn't make sense or he was too naïve, and he usually brushed it off, but today he couldn't. He couldn't take being bullied by his _younger _brothers anymore, he couldn't take the comments they were making anymore, he just… couldn't do it. He was done. That's how Kevin Lucas the oldest of the 4 Lucas boys ended up on a park bench with a suitcase and guitar case next to him, sitting in the pouring rain. He knew he shouldn't have left his brothers the way he did, he shouldn't have packed up a bag and told them he was leaving, but he did. Kevin didn't expect anyone to go looking for him, his parents were out of town with Frankie visiting a casting agency, leaving only Joe, and Nick at home fuming over the argument they just had. Because of those facts he was surprised when he heard a voice behind him say, "Thank goodness I found you", what was more surprising was that it was a female voice. Kevin eventually saw the girls blue tennis shoes out of his blurry eyes standing in front of him. "Can I join you?" she asked, only getting a nod from the curly haired guitarist signaling she was welcome to sit. There was silence for a couple of minutes while the two just sat in the rain thinking.

"I stopped by the firehouse earlier" She whispered, receiving no response she continued "Joe and Nick said you guys got into an argument"

Still with no response she started talking again "They said it wasn't pretty and that you left with a suitcase and guitar. They…they said they didn't know if or when you going to go back to the firehouse." Silence still followed her statements. "Kevin…Kevin please talk to me" more silence continued "Damn it Kevin! Talk to me! Tell me what's happening!" she screamed.

Finally looking up to meet her eyes, he noticed that she too was crying.

"Kevin, I'm trying so hard to be there for you, but if you won't tell me what's wrong I can't help fix it or you" she pleaded

"There is so much wrong Mace, I wouldn't know where to begin" He finally spoke.

"Well the first thing that is wrong is that you are soaking wet. How long have you been sitting out here kev?" the brown haired girl asked

"I…I don't really know" Kevin realized aloud.

"Why don't you come back to my place to change and dry off. If you need to stay the night, you can use our guest room okay" She told him whilst standing up, and holding her hand out for him to take.

"Thanks Macy" He said grabbing her hand, but realizing he needed it to carry one of his belongings. Noticing the dilemma Macy picked up his guitar in her free hand and started to pull him along to her car.

* * *

Noticing Macy's brown hair facing him instead of her chocolate brown eyes Kevin decided to tread lightly behind her, then come up and put his arms around her waist.

"I warmed up some water for hot chocolate, would you like some?" She asked smiling.

"Sure. Thanks" He replied, not letting go of her waist

"Kev…Kevin. If you want me to make you hot chocolate you have to let me go" she sighed with a smile on her face.

"But you're warm" he pleaded

"Well you shouldn't have been out in the rain, for who knows how long. No go sit in the living room, and wait for me to come out with the hot chocolates" She said sternly.

"Fine" Kevin said defeated, but before he left for the living room, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

As Kevin sat on her couch he realized how homey it felt with all of the family pictures and hand made blankets, it reminded him slightly of what his home used to feel like, before everyone started blaming him for doing things wrong because he was so 'naïve'. His mind continued to revert back to the fight he had with his brothers, how they said so many hurtful things about him, and others. He was so caught up in remembering the fight he didn't notice Macy come in with not only hot chocolate, but cookies as well.

"Kevin" she said simply. The small act whipped Kevin out of his horrific day 'dream' and into the warm reality he was currently in.

"Thanks Mace" He replied as she sat down next to him.

"So…want to tell me what happened?" Macy asked

"We got into a fight. And that's pretty much it" he replied before taking a sip of his Macy made hot chocolate.

"No, that's not it Kev. I've only seen you that way once before, and that was when you were telling me about how you felt secluded from your brothers because of a sign some so called fan made. I know it's serious Kevin, and I know you like to write your emotions in songs, that are amazing, but you never show anyone. Which I don't understand, I mean…"Macy babbled

"Mace" Kevin said

"Oh sorry, Kevin please just tell me what's wrong this once. You're my best friend and want…no need to help you" Macy pleaded

"I'm your best friend? What about Stella?" Kevin asked, partially avoiding telling her his 'issues'.

"Stella already has Joe, he is her best friend, and I'm just the friend that listens to her complain about Joe. You are my best friend Kevin, you actually listen to what I have to say, and I may not be your best friend, but you definitely are mine" Macy informed

"You're my best friend too Macy, and I guess I should tell you what happened, I'm just slightly embarrassed and hurt and confused and mad and so many different things that I just don't know what to do." Kevin exasperated.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning and tell me the whole story, okay" Macy asked, trying to sooth Kevin by rubbing his back.

"Okay, here is goes…"

_Flashback:_

_Kevin was sitting in front of his bunks plucking chords and coming up with lyrics to a song he was writing. While looking for another guitar pick, Nick came up and took the music he was working on.  
"So what's this you're working on Kev?" Nick asked_

"_A song" Kevin replied simply, still looking for another guitar pick_

"_You don't write songs Kev, you just wait for Nick to write one, and then play it" Joe said from his mini gym. _

"_Actually I write songs all the time Joe, I just don't ever show them to anyone" Kevin replied, taking his music out of Nicks hands and assuming his previous position. _

"_Probably because they are horrific, talking about otters with trumpets and bears in bikini's, am I right Kev" Joe asked, mocking his older brother's previous thoughts or comments. _

"_No, you aren't Joe. Now can we drop it please, I need to finish this as soon as possible" Kevin asked nicely. _

"_That song's for a girl isn't it?" Nick asked, speaking for the first time since picking up Kevin's music. _

"_Yes, what does it matter to you?" Kevin asked, getting slightly annoyed at his brothers for delaying his song writing. _

"_Who is it for?" Nick asked. _

"_A friend, now please drop it." _

"_I don't understand why you won't tell me who it is for Kevin, I'm not going to steal the song and your girl if you tell me, I just want to know who the poor soul is that caught your attention" _

"_What is that supposed to mean Nicholas?" Kevin asked aggravated _

"_It means that whoever caught your attention is going to have to deal with some serious problems when it comes to you" Nick replied coolly_

"_What problems do I have Nicholas?" Kevin asked as he sat his music and guitar in one of his cases. _

"_Lets see, your inability to act you age, your fascination with woodland creatures and musical instruments, your weird comments, your addiction to cookies…do I need to go on Kev. I don't understand how you got to be the oldest." Nick exclaimed_

"_Those are not problems with me, and if anything Macy likes those qualities about me because it makes me different, and fun, and exciting, because she doesn't know what is going to come out of my mouth. I don't understand why you constantly put me down Nick, I don't do that to you" Kevin said frustration evident in his tone. _

"_Wait, you like Macy? Crazy, number one fan, who likes to injure us Macy? The one who can't sing to save her life, and plays a bazillion sports? That is who you like?" Joe asked, then busted out laughing "She is a freak. You'll fit together well" he added on._

"_STOP BEING SUCH JERKS! IT'S ONE THING FOR YOU TO INSULT ME, I'M YOUR BROTHER I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY, BUT MACY? SOMEONE WHO HAS JUST BEEN TRYING TO BE OUR FRIEND, AND SUPPORT US? YOU ARE GOING TO START BADMOUTHING HER? THAT IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS, AND JUVINILLE, AND I AM ASHAMED OF YOU BOTH." Kevin yelled, then started packing up a suitcase. _

"_You're ashamed of us Kevin? Have you seen yourself? We have to put up with your stupid comments and ridiculous ideas. You know what you and Macy do belong together" Nick told Kevin_

"_What are you doing Kevin?" Joe asked_

"_I'm packing" he responded stoutly _

"_What are you going to do Kevin, run away from your problems? Way to show us we are wrong by running away" Nick said sarcastically. _

"_I'm done. I'm leaving. You don't need you, heck you don't even want me, so goodbye" Kevin told them grabbing his guitar and suitcase, then leaving the firehouse_

_End Flashback_

There was silence for a good five minutes as Kevin relived his misery, and Macy tried to comprehend what had happened.

"You got into a fight with your brothers over me?" she asked weakly.

"Not just you, but everything they've done to me, constantly bringing me down, not believing in what I can do. I just had enough" He replied while bringing Macy closer to him on the couch.

"Does that mean you still like-like me?" Macy asked shyly.

"More then you know Mace. You believe in what I can do, and what I want to do. I never really had that until you came into my life. I never really understood what everyone meant by they only say one person in a room full of people, until you came along. You've made me a better person Macy. And I would love it if you would be my girlfriend." Kevin said hopefully

"Of course I would love to be your girlfriend Kev" She said climbing onto his lap and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, causing both to smile. The new couple continued to talk about happier subjects until the doorbell was heard.

When Macy opened up the door she was shocked to see two swollen eyed guys with guilty looks on their faces.

"Hey Mace" Nick said

"Nick, Joe" She replied curtly

"Um, is Kevin here?" Joe asked

"Yeah, what do you want?" Kevin asked coming to the doorway "I'll take care of this Mace, why don't you go choose a movie to watch?" Kevin whispered into Macy's ear. She nodded in response, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before departing.

"What do you want?" Kevin repeated

"Our brother to come back" Nick said

"We're sorry Kevin" Joe told him

The eldest brother just nodded his head, then ushered his younger siblings in to talk about what happened earlier.

* * *

**Sorry then ending just kind of stops at a random part. I felt like if i went into the aplogy it would be too long, and go away from the story I was wanting, so i left it open ended. Comments and advice are more then welcome, i don't know what flames are, but i heard they aren't good, so please don't leave those. thanks for reading!  
Marina**


	2. Chapter 2: Turn Right

**I've been busy getting ready to move from Oklahoma to California, so that's why I haven't written anything lately, I have so many ideas, and not a lot of time, so hopefully after I'm settled I'll post more. Thanks to all who asked for alerts on this series thing. It's much appreciated.**

**I don't own JONAS or JONAS LA, or any one on the show. I only own the cabbie who is briefly mentioned in this story.  
A/N: Kevin and Macy are somewhat OOC, so please don't shoot me =)**

* * *

Turn Right One-shot

Couple: Nacy

"_Pick up all your tears throw them in the backseat, leave without a second glance."_

Since they quintet had been in Los Angeles there seemed to be more arguments ensuing between the five friends, well actually just four of them, the fifth being the mediator, but Nick and Macy had been the worst by far. The duo who were never close while back in New Jersey , finally started hanging out more while in LA, causing more arguments to ensue over the smallest of things. Their first disagreement over whether Macy was to work for Stone or not was probably the biggest argument they had, but also the one resolved the quickest.

The latest argument was over who looked better in plaid. Now any onlooker would assume that the two were just playfully flirting, but to anyone who knew them, they knew this fight was the biggest, as well as most ridiculous fight that had occurred between the duo.

"Just give it up Macy! I look better in plaid then you do, it's just a fact of the matter. I probably look better than you in everything." Nick stated

"Really Nicholas? So you look better in dress and heels? I highly doubt that" Macy retorted.

"Well I don't doubt it. I could rock that dress and heels better than you any day. Face it Macy, you just aren't good looking" Nick replied, but immediately regretted his last sentence.

"Well then let me leave from your presence, so you don't have to look at ugly ole me" Macy said, running out of the room with tears falling down her face.

Macy ran to the guest house and started packing her things. Macy knew that her and Nick fighting was some sort of way to compensate for unspoken feelings, but the last comment Nick had made was the final straw for Macy, she couldn't stay in a house where all she did was fight constantly or be with a person she wanted something more with, its just too much on a person. After packing up her bags she decided instead of going home to her mom in Jersey, she was going to stay in the Golden State and visit her Dad down in San Diego, maybe stay there for the rest of the summer. As she was booking her half-hour flight, Stella, her crazy best friend stylist walked in.

"Mace, what's going on?" She asked eyeing the red bags that were next to the door.

"Uhm. I decided it's probably best for me to go visit my dad in San Diego. We haven't seen each other in a while, and I just need to get away from here" the brunette replied

"What did Nick do this time?" the all knowing stylist asked.

"We just got into another stupid argument, and well it just got out of hand, and I just can't do it anymore Stella. I can't keep getting my hopes up for him to finally make a move, and then get them shot down with a stupid fight that ends up breaking one of us. I can't handle that, Nick can't handle that, I'm sure Kevin is sick of trying to handle us, but what's most important is that my heart can't handle that torture anymore."

Stella just nodded in understanding while walking to give her best friend a hug. "I understand how you feel Mace, believe me, I know" Stella whispered.

The best friends sat and talked to each other on the couch talking to each other until Macy had to leave for the airport.

* * *

After the hurtful words left Nick's mouth he knew he made a grave mistake. He had hurt the feelings of one of the most important people in his life, and he had done it on purpose. His heart broke when he saw her crying as she ran past him. He hurt her, and he knew it was going to take a lot to fix the mess he made. Nick ran up to his room as soon as he heard the conjoining door to the guest house slam shut. Nick needed to be by himself, think of a plan to fix the mess he made, and show Macy how much he actually loves her. Nick fell asleep as he was thinking of a 'forgiveness' plan, only to be awoken by the voice of his eldest brother screaming "Nicholas". He knew that tone of voice that was the 'what the crap did you do to our best friend?' tone, and a scary one at that.

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas, get your butt down here NOW" Kevin screamed up the stairs.

"Yes Kevin?" Nick asked timidly as he made is way down the stairs slowly and cautiously.

"What the crap did you do to our best friend?" Kevin asked, a little quieter.

"I did nothing to Stella" Nick answered, avoiding the question.

"You know I'm not talking about Stella Nicholas. What did you do to Macy?" Kevin asked

"I may or may not have accidentally told Macy that she isn't good looking. But I didn't mean it, you know how I get when I get involved in arguments, I always want to be competitive, and my sarcasm comes out" Nick said trying to cover his tail with the last sentence.

"You Did What?" Kevin yelled, causing Joe to come into the foyer where the boys had yet to move from.

"What's going on, it's starting to sound like World War 3. haha get it, that's one of our songs" Joe said.

"Now is not the time Joseph. Our younger brother Nicholas decided to tell Macy that she isn't good looking, causing her to cry and pack up her things to leave." Kevin told his younger brother, fury streaming from every word.

"Wait Macy's leaving, I…I didn't know that" Nick stuttered.

"She's putting her things in the back of a cab right now, getting ready to leave. Go fix this now Nicholas" Kevin said sternly

"But, how; I don't have anything planned to fix it, I don't know what to say, what to do" Nick rambled

"Do something quick Nick before she leaves, just talk to her, tell her what you feel, do something, because we all need her, especially you" Joe told his younger brother, noticing Kevin was to furious to say anything.

The trio walked out their front door and saw Stella hugging Macy goodbye, tears in both girls eyes.

"Bye, Mace, call me when you get there" Stella somewhat scolded like a mother.

"Don't worry Stells, I will"

"Bye Macy, I'm going to miss you so much" Joe said coming up behind Macy to give her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you oodles Joe. Fix things with Stella, she needs you, and you need her" Macy replied, whispering her last thought into his ear.

"Macy May…You can't leave me with these crazies. I'll go insane without you" Kevin choked out, trying to hold back tears.

"You'll be fine Kev, and if you really miss me, you can come down to San Diego and visit, but don't tell your brothers, it's your, mine, and stella's secret. You are the best big brother slash guy best friend ever, remember that" Macy spoke, while giving Kevin one last hug.

As Macy was getting into her cab a hand grabbed her wrist, and attempted to turn her around.

"Mace, please, I was stupid, you are beautiful, smart, funny, and everything I could and do want in a girl. I was jerk for saying the things I did earlier, I was being a sarcastic, arrogant pop star, and I was out of line. Please don't leave me. I need you" Nick pleaded.

Without turning back Macy replied "I can't do it anymore Nick. I'm leaving, and you can't stop me. This has been coming for a while. Bye Nick"

Macy unlatched her hand from Nick's wrist, closed the door, and told the cabbie to speed off; the cabbie doing exactly what she said, took her off into the sunset away from the boy who was slowly breaking her.

* * *

**Sorry if I added alittle Kacy in there. I am a Kacy shipper by trade, so writing Nacy is kinda hard for me. Don't get me wrong I do like the way Nacy is progressing in Jonas LA, I just kinda wish it was Kacy. So yeah. Tell me what you think. =)**


End file.
